Piezas
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: "Me aclaré la garganta. No estaba seguro y si era sincero conmigo mismo, era una forma retorcida de recordar que estaba enamorado de dos mujeres completamente diferentes. ¿Tal vez era un intento por hacerlas una sola?" - One-Shot Taiyako/Taitherine (Juegos de Rol) para la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8.
Este One-Shot es para la actividad "La semana de la diversidad sexual" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero lo disfruten.

Contiene escenas y diálogos sexuales ligeros.

* * *

 **Piezas**

 _Por ChemicalFairy_

* * *

—¿Esto es alguna clase de Cosplay? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.

No pude evitar reírme. No se me hubiera ocurrido: —No, no es eso. Es un… experimento.

Yo sabía perfectamente que Catherine no era estúpida. Una sonrisa visitó sus labios por una fracción de minuto y la vi colocarse la peluca. La estática que invadía las fibras sintéticas hacía que los cabellos volasen a todas direcciones y casi le pido que olvidara el asunto, pero entonces la recordé:

—Ponte también el disfraz que dejé en el baño —le rogué con voz trémula.

Catherine dio media vuelta y abandonó el pie de la cama donde yo ya estaba más que acomodado. Estábamos en nuestra habitación de costumbre en un Love Hotel a tres cuadras de las Naciones Unidas, porque, ya saben lo que dicen: haz el amor y no la guerra. El sexo mantenía a muchos diplomáticos cuerdos.

Salió de la puerta de cristal templado balanceándose en los tacones que le había mandado a comprar la noche anterior: eran de color negro, con la suela color azul zafiro y una correa pequeña se amarraba alrededor de sus tobillos blancos. Las piernas iban enfundadas en unas medias transparentes que tenían una línea negra que iba del talón hasta perderse por la parte posterior del diminuto vestido negro con encaje blanco que le había comprado. Le quedaba justo. Había sido hecho para que ella lo usara para mí.

Sabía muy bien que Catherine se sentía avergonzada, no por estar en deliciosas ropas frente a mí, sino por el personaje que representaba. ¿Qué le podía decir? Los japoneses tenemos estos fetiches extraños con chicas vestidas de sirvientas.

—Te ves espectacular.

—Gracias. ¿Debo de llamarte de alguna manera?

Un susurro atravesó mi cabeza. Tenía la voz de una mujer que tenía meses sin probar. La otra arista del triángulo de mi vida: la voz de Miyako llamándome «embajador» al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios.

Catherine dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda. No me tomó nada levantarme de las sábanas para ir a presionarla contra la pared y mi cuerpo deseoso de un poco de ambas: el color lila del cabello de Miyako y los tobillos blancos de Catherine.

—Buenas noches, embajador. Perdón por entrar a su oficina, necesitaba asearla. A veces es usted un poco sucio.

.

.

.

Miyako siempre me recogía en el aeropuerto cuando llegaba a casa. Yo no tenía que decirle nada, Hikari se encargaba de pasarle mi agenda completa para evitar que Miyako cruzara el mundo para venir a verme. Le daba una sensación de control. Yo no me quejaba, aunque debería, pues no teníamos relación alguna más que tres semanas de sexo, las mismas tres semanas que me tomaba cada seis meses para visitar Tokio. Me gustaba que me tuviese, aunque estuviésemos en continentes distintos, presente en su vida diaria.

Entonces, la vi levantarse del pilar en donde estaba recargada. Yo venía haciendo malabares con mi equipaje y ella se reía de mí en lugar de ayudarme. ¿Cuándo se hizo tan descarada? Antes no podía evitar decir mi nombre sin que se le colorearan las mejillas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó petulante cuando la alcancé.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le contesté mientras le pasaba mi equipaje de mano.

La correa le quedaba bastante grande, a pesar de que fuese la más alta de todas las chicas que conocía, por lo que dejé las cosas en el suelo y me dediqué a acomodarle la longitud del cinturón. Ella me veía divertida, con los ojos brillantes y los pómulos apretados, como quien esta imaginándose un montón de cosas. Le apreté lo más que pude aquella correa.

—Para que no la pierdas. Mi computadora está allí.

—No me digas que tienes trabajo atrasado —dijo medio decepcionada—. Se supone que estas son tus vacaciones.

—El mundo no se puede quedar en pausa por tres semanas.

Me acompañó a instalarme en mi habitación de siempre y me volví a sorprender que la litera aún podía sostenernos a Hikari y a mí; Miyako se fue en cuanto me vi sentado en la mesa de mi casa, listo para recibir los platillos de mi madre.

—Catherine habló. Dijo que no le contestabas el celular y quería saber que habías aterrizado en tierra y no en el mar —me dijo Hikari mientras me disponía a tomar mis cinco minutos de siesta post-cena familiar—. ¿Saldrás con Miyako?

—Sí. Me contó de un nuevo restaurante de Okonomiyaki por la bahía. Me ha estado antojando por meses.

Hikari asintió. No le dije nada de Catherine y en cuanto salió de la habitación le mandé un correo electrónico. Estaba enfadado. Hikari nunca la había querido tanto.

No podía dormir ahora. Los pensamientos me revoloteaban las sienes, me hacían desear tantas cosas y me frustraba de sobremanera verme partido en dos. ¿Así se sintió Sora cuando Yamato y yo nos partíamos la cara por ella? Ahora la compadecía. Catherine y Miyako no se partían la cara. Catherine y Miyako sabían en que cama dormía cuando no estaba con una o la otra. Lo odiaban. Se odiaban. También me odiaban a mí. Pero yo las adoraba a las dos con todo lo que poseía.

.

.

.

Miyako me miraba complacida mientras terminaba de meterse a la boca el último Okonomiyaki que quedaba en la bandeja. Se chupó de los dedos la salsa que le había quedado impregnada mientras me cazaba la mirada con sus ojos rasgados. Catherine tenía los ojos enormes, como pozo de los deseos, que invitaban a lanzarse.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Por supuesto. No puedo creer que haya dobleteado la cena.

Miyako se rio: —Si sigues así, te pondrás enorme.

—¿Me querrías de todas maneras? —le pregunté con voz melosa. Esa que solo uso cuando el corazón se apoderaba de mi cerebro. Me sentí algo asqueado al instante.

—Por supuesto —me contestó sin titubear—. Tú sabes que yo te querría como fueses.

Le sonreí, satisfecho con ella e insatisfecho conmigo. Esperaba una respuesta, le vi apretar los dedos alrededor de la servilleta, pero no me atrevía a decirle que la quería también. Involucraría sacar mi celular y mandarle un texto a Catherine con esas mismas palabras.

Mejor le dije: —Te compré algo especial para esta noche.

.

.

Miyako se quedó perpleja al ver la peluca rubia descansar sobre la cama. A lado de ella estaba en fila un bonito conjunto de lencería color rojo, medias negras con su respectivo liguero, una falda lápiz de color negro y una blusa blanca y tan entallada que podría volverse transparente; todo inspirado en una tarde de buen sexo sobre mi escritorio con Catherine.

—¿Tengo que ponerme esto? —preguntó, se había puesto un poco a la defensiva. Sentí que mi sangre se congelaba.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

—¿Te recuerda a alguien? —Miyako siempre tan lista—. ¿Estás tratando de probar un punto?

—Catherine no hizo tanto escándalo —sugerí, notablemente molesto—. Es un experimento.

La mirada furibunda de Miyako se debatía entre mi rostro y la ropa que yacía en la cama. Pasados unos minutos, tomó las prendas y se dirigió al baño. Me permití respirar, pensé que abriría la ventana y las aventaría a la calle.

Me vi en el espejo y me reprendí con la mirada. Había salido de la casa con ropa demasiado casual y en este momento me moría por estar usando mi traje favorito. Me imaginé removiéndome las mancuernas y remangándome la camisa de lino. Estirar los nudillos, los dedos, imaginarlos en cierto lugar cálido y húmedo.

Me imaginaba a Catherine utilizando aquel atuendo de sirvienta. Aguantado las palmadas que le daba en su hermoso trasero blanco porque se había metido en mis asuntos sin consultarme antes, o al menos su personaje. Catherine casi nunca se metía en mis asuntos, al contrario de Miyako.

—No quiero usar la peluca. Te recordará a ella —me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—Ella usó una peluca lila.

—¿Qué clase de experimento es este?

Me aclaré la garganta. No estaba seguro y si era sincero conmigo mismo, era una forma retorcida de recordar que estaba enamorado de dos mujeres completamente diferentes. ¿Tal vez era un intento por hacerlas una sola? Era lo más probable pero no había línea temporal en que le dijera eso a Miyako.

—Quiero… saber que tan dispuesta estas a hacer esto por mí. No me decepciones, cariño.

Y en un par de minutos, tenía a Miyako contra la pared y con la falda levantada más allá de sus muslos delgados. Disfrutando que yo me metiera en sus asuntos, en lugar de ella en los mios.


End file.
